A dogs past
by annathecat
Summary: this is a story i made for one of my characters: Claw. it explains her past and how she came to be. this story is OCxOC and some characters here belong to my friend Jeffron. it contains: rape,sex,violence and swearing. review if possible -


**WARNING!: THIS STORY IS M RATED!!! IT HAS SCENES SUCH AS cursing, sex, rape, violence, blood/gore and other offending junk. IF YOU ARE OFFENED BY THESE THEN ****DON'T FLAME ME ****AND ****DON'T READ****!**

**DECLAIMER: the characters used here are owned by both Annathecat(me) and Jeffron. Please do not steal or claim them as your own, OH and this is apart of an OTHER story so it has nothing to do with any shows you've seen.**

Our story starts over 100 years ago when the Dark Rageons and all of Reptilla where at war, Helltious, The ruler of all Dark Rageons destroyed many villages in Reptilla killing men that wouldn't serve him but taking the surviving women as slaves aboard his ship. But our story starts here on the outside peek of Reptillia in a small town lived creatures not of Reptilla but of the far lands known as the 'Febal Lands'.

There stood ruble on the ashed grounds, the buildings in ruins and bodies scattered all over. The loud steps of dark rageon soldiers searching around for any left surviving women or children but nothing but ruble.

"MOVE OUT! scan the west area!" a troop yelled as one part of the group scattered out around to the west "Sir I fear we might of went over board and killed them all, there can't be any more survivors" the male dark green rageon said looking up at the figure, the figure stood 10'5( I think thats how tall Jeff said he was) and Clothed over his dim red toned body was a long torn up cloak. His red eyes burned demonically at the soldier "there is surviving maggoty here" he growled smelling the air "the air is ripe with fresh wounds" "B-But Helltious! There-!" The soldier froze as Helltious gave him a side glare that felt as if it pierced through his soul, the soldier gulped and immediately shut up.

On the east side of the town a house laid in ruins but something under the remains started to move, canine-like woman emerged from underneath the ashes and rubble. Her clothes were shredded down into rags as she standed up wobbling "no....no no!..." she yelled looking around at her once beautiful home. The woman walked out of the ruins looking around at the bodies scattered around and broke into tears "no....they destroyed everything....." She sobbed silently to her self until "HEY! LOOK! A live one!" She turned to see a soldier looking down at her signaling to his troops about his 'finding', the women stood in a stance at ready to fight until one soldier grabbed her from behind holding her "LET GO OF ME!! LET ME GO!!" she screamed at them making them laugh "she will make a fine slave!" one of them laughed "I rather be killed by someone then be taken with some moronic jackasses!" She yelled retaliating "HAHA! She has a sharp tongue but we could always _rip _that out" another said grabbing her face. The woman bit his hand until it bleeded making him wince back in pain "fucking bitch! SHE BIT ME!" He yelled, this giving the woman the opportunity to fight back, she stomped on her holders foot and slung her head back with force hitting him in the nose breaking it making him release her.

The whole commotion was herd by the other groups making them rush over seeing whats going on. The woman had just finished kicking the soldiers asses when back up arrived, the back-up rushed at her. Helltious stared at the woman observing her 'hmmm....feisty little one......' he thought and started to smirk "careful men! she may come in handy" He said as one of the soldiers knocked her out from behind "bring her aboard and gather up the bodies....I get hungry on long journeys..." Helltious said turning and heading back to the ship.

Heavy eye lids fluttered open reveling orange eyes of the woman, she looked around noticing she was strapped down on a flat table. She tugged at her bindings looking around at her surroundings, it had a mad science lab taste but still made her nervous. A figure approached her, he was in a long white lab coat with blood stains on it he held up a needle cranking the table that the woman was laying on so she was now upright "don't worry...this is just to take away your pain....the good stuff comes later on" he smirked injecting the needle into her body making her wince in pain for a couple minutes but relaxing after. The reptile sighed "you must have _really_ caught sir's _eyes. _he usually lets the woman he catches bleed to death if they have wounds" He placed his hand on the side of her face as if comforting her "w-why?.....why did he destroy my home?!" she breathed angrily "simple, he needs recruits for his dark army, the reasons why he also takes the woman I don't know but tell me dear child; what is your name?" he asked her. She turned her head away from him "why should I tell you lizard breath?" the rageon sighed "because you'll be here awhile and I am the one who's treating your wounds for sir" the woman let out a breath "Silvia....my name is Silvia Claw...." "Ahhh a unique name for someone with such strength, sir will be happy to have you to himself" the rageon chuckled tending to her wounds. Those words made Silvia's stomic turn "w-what do you mean 'to himself'?" she asked now a bit scared "ah well you see-" the rageon was interrupted 2 soldiers walked in standing at the door as a bigger figure walked through it.

Helltious stared at Silvia "how is she coming along?" his voice thundered in demand "ahhh she'll be well enough for her 'duties' by night fall sir" the rageon said his words holding fear. "Good....." Helltious said leaning down a bit looking closer at Silvia "I plan on spending....quality time with this one" He said feeling her chest up making Silvia gasp and spit in his face. Helltious growled angrily wiping the fluid off his face, he grabbed the back of her head pulling her head up right making her yelp in pain, He licked up from her neck to her face and then releasing her head "make sure she's ready before night fall" Helltious said walking out followed by his guards. "HES SICK!" Silvia yelled once the door was closed making the rageon chuckle "yes he is twisted but my dear consider this, it will be a privilege to be with one so powerful" this made Silvia go pale "I-if he thinks I'm willing to-" she was cut off by the rageon "oh sir won't give you much a choice my dear...". Now Silvia was as pale as a ghost "b-but why? Why me?!" She shouted "I'm not sure, sir usually wouldn't do such actions to a mammal he intends to enslave" the rageon replied.

"UNHAND ME!! NOW!" Silvia yelled as two guards dragged her to a large door taking her through it, they shoved her into round steel like cage locking her in "just pipe down wench! the sooner your done with the better" one of the guards said "aww its too bad too...sir _always _has good taste in his pick" the other guard say eyeing Silvia up and down smirking, she covered herself with her hands "you PERVERTS!" they laughed leaving.

Silvia sat there for about an hour until the door opened again slaming Helltious walked in and looked at Silvia. She saw a smirk creep on his face as he walked towards her "well arn't you looking ravashing" he breathed his voice still demonic, Silvia only glared at him with hate burning in her eyes "what the hell do you want from me?!!!" Silvia yelled making Helltious grinn grow as he walked up to the cage leaning down looking at her "I hear you dogDemonds have immortal blood, you'll be a perfect host to bare my child.." this made Silvia move back but it was hard seeing the cage was a tight space "N-no! please!" she begged as Helltious pulled her out of the cage and slammed her on the nest like bed.

"Why don't you use one of YOUR women for the host?!" Silvia yelled looking up at the towering dark rageon above her "I tried using them but they usually die within 7 days...." Helltious said as he licked her neck making Silvia's heart skip a beat "NO! stop this!" she clawed at his shoulder which had no effect on him. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand he used his over hand drawing out one of his long claws, he ran it down Silvia's clothed body stripping her of it leaving her bare infront of him. Silvia tried her hardest to break free trying to escape his eyes "NO! s-stop looking at me in that way! STOP!" she screamed trying to wriggle out of his grasp Helltious smirk grew more as he eyed her form up and down, he started to strip himself of clothing still keeping her in his grasp. Silvia shut her eyes tight as tears ran down her face 'no...' her final thought.

**Pain rushing.....**_**blood**__......._*she screamed pain lacing her screams***......heavy **

**breathing......****growling and roaring......***she gripped the bed sheets tightly*...._it _

_hurts...so much....._**grunting..**_whimpering_**...***she looked up only to see a

deep red gaze meeting her pale orange one*....._why?...why is this so painful?.....__his _

_eyes...crave more......_*sweat plated her body, her screams

weakening*_...the end...its nearing...._**no..no can't happen...**_the final blow~...._

_..... _*the bed sheets ripped as screams and a roar was herd, tinted orange eyes dazzely closing as she passed out.*

Morning came but the room stayed dark, candles on the walls dimly glowing. A figure moved under the sheets, her eyes fluttered open revealing orange orbs. Silvia sat up quickly remembering what happened 'no...no no NO! that fucknig bastard!' she yelled in her head but a sharp pain took all over her body making her hiss 'dame it...what the hell did he DO to me..?' She shifted abit wrapping the blanket around her body. Looking around for her clothes only finding shreds of it 'dame monster! now what am I gonna wear?' as she thought the door opened wide slamming again Silvia turned to see the beast that just caused her pain "how my pet doing?" his voice was pounding with no seflpitty or mercy. Silvia growled at him yelling"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he smerked turning his back to her leaving "the doctor will be in here to check if your wrothy enough to hold the child" he left slaming the door leaving Silvia there "all am is a ploy? for his own personal gain?! that son of a bitch! i'll die before i bare his child!"

That was a promis~

____________________________________________________

Yeah I hope you all liked ch.1 of my character Claw's history, yes its not that good but i'm working on it! so stay tuned for ch.2 ^-^ bye for now!


End file.
